Eaton's planner
by A Good Book Never Ends
Summary: Étudiante dans l'événementiel, Tris décroche un stage chez Eaton's planner. Cette agence un peu particulière se propose d'organiser votre demande en mariage, et, en ce 14 février, la journée s'annonce bien chargée. Un jeune homme aux yeux bleus pourrait-il rendre cette Saint Valentin plus romantique que professionnelle pour la jeune stagiaire ?


Boujour/soir!

Je poste ici mon premier OS. Un peu en retard pour la Saint Valentin (oh à 3 jours près^^) mais j'avais envie de bien travailler dessus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques : j'aimerais vraiment m'améliorer !

Je remercie _murmenlinchen_ qui m'a encouragée à "Just do it!" et à publier cet OS.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

A Good Book Never Ends

Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

 **Point de Vue : Béatrice**

Une fois encore, ce 14 février démarrait bien mal. Pour commencer, mon réveil n'avait pas sonné et j'avais dû me préparer en vitesse alors que j'étais déjà en retard. En plus, c'était le jour de l'année où l'agence allait être le plus occupée et je redoutais déjà les réprimandes que ma supérieure n'allait pas hésiter à me faire pour mon retard. Pour couronner le tout, la neige avait paralysée toute la ville et j'avais dû me rendre au travail dans un métro bondé, et tout ça alors qu'il était à peine 8h30 du matin.

J'arrivai finalement devant la porte de Eaton's planner à 8h 36 exactement. Je troquai en vitesse mes baskets pour les escarpins noirs que j'avais laissés dans son sac, vérifiai rapidement mon allure dans la façade vitrée du bâtiment avant de pénétrer dans le hall. J'essayai de me faufiler discrètement vers le meuble ou je devais récupérer mon badge, espérant que personne n'aurait remarqué mon retard, mais c'était sans compter sur la RH qui m'attendait de pied ferme à la réception.

\- Mademoiselle Piror, m'interpella-t-elle.

\- C'est Prior, murmurais-je en me dirigeant, à reculons vers ma superviseuse.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous vois encore en retard, cela fait deux fois en à peine un mois , sachez que je n'accepterais pas ce manque de sérieux plus longtemps ! Menaça la quinquagénaire.

\- Excusez-moi Mme Matthews, tentai-je de me justifier, la ville est complétement bloquée avec toute cette neige, les métros avaient du retard. Ça ne se reproduira plus, conclus-je en baissant le regard.

\- J'espère. Dépêchez-vous donc de rejoindre Mme Wu, son client devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre

Je hochai la tête avant de repartir rapidement en direction des ascenseurs. Jeanine Matthews s'occupait du recrutement et des stagiaires chez Eaton's planner. Elle était le bourreau de la plupart des nouveaux arrivants, mais, depuis près de 15 ans qu'elle travaillait ici, elle était respectée par tous pour son sérieux et sa rigueur. Bizarrement, on ne parlait jamais de la manie qu'elle avait d'effrayer les jeunes innocents qui osaient prétendre à un poste ici. Eaton's planner était la société dominante dans l'évènementielle. Elle ne comptait pas loin de 50 agences, implantées partout dans le monde, et celle de Chicago était la plus importante. Étudiante dans le domaine, je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde quand l'opportunité d'effectuer un stage ici s'était présentée à moi. J'avais en moins de 2 semaines trouvé un appartement et emménagé dans la banlieue de Chicago. Ce stage de 9 mois m'avait déjà permis d'acquérir de l'expérience, et, bien que je devais normalement retourner à Philadelphie en Septembre, j'avais postulé pour une formation à l'université de Chicago et j'espérai que ce stage allait me permettre de l'obtenir. Quand le 'ding' de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, je sortis au huitième étage avant de frapper et d'entrer à la porte du quatrième bureau sur ma gauche. Tori Wu, ma tutrice dans l'entreprise, était responsable du tout nouveau service proposé par l'entreprise : l'organisation de demandes en mariage. Le domaine de prédilection de Eaton's planner était l'organisation de mariage ou d'anniversaires en tout genre, mais ils avaient en plus, 3 ans auparavant, créé un nouveau service qui se proposait de planifier votre demande en mariage. Du lieu, à la bague, en passant par la tenue la plus appropriée pour votre demande, l'agence s'occupait de tout, tant que vous aviez les moyens. En cette période de Saint Valentin, nous avions beaucoup de demandes à traiter et, pour la plupart de nos clients, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Quand j'entrai dans son bureau, Tori était au téléphone. Elle me sourit avant de me faire signe de m'assoir alors que j'accrochai ma veste au porte manteau. Je sortis le dossier de notre client et relus mes notes en attendant que Tori ait finit.

\- Comment ça va, ma chérie ? Me demanda-elle après avoir raccroché. Prête pour le grand jour ?

-Ça va, ce n'est pas moi qu'on va demander en mariage, je pense que je vais réussir à garder mon calme, souris-je.

\- Ah, me répondit-elle, parfois c'est tout comme, tellement ils sont émouvants, ajouta-t-elle.

Je lui souris puis nous nous remîmes au travail en attendant l'arrivée de notre client. Ce dernier –un certain M. Pedrad - planifiait sa demande depuis plus de cinq semaines. Lui et sa compagne s'étaient rencontrés au Millenium Park, et M. Pedrad nous avait demandé de privatiser la grande esplanade du parc pour la soirée afin qu'il puisse faire sa demande là où leur histoire avait commencé. Il nous avait donné carte blanche et nous avions non seulement pu privatiser le Great Lawn, mais également y prévoir un dîner aux chandelles.

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone de Tori qui nous sortit de notre relecture.

-Tori Wu, dit-elle en décrochant rapidement.

\- ….

\- Bien sûr, faites les monter, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Le client et le 'complice' arrivent, me dit-elle en souriant. Je vais aller les chercher à la réception de l'étage. On va faire le briefing dans la salle de conférence, tu peux aller nous préparer le Power Point ? Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant la clé USB.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en me levant et en récupérant la clé.

On sortit de la pièce ensemble, et alors qu'elle prenait la direction des ascenseurs, je me dirigeai vers le bout du couloir. J'entrai dans la salle de conférence –que Tori avait pris soin de réserver - et allumai l'ordinateur et le vidéoprojecteur pour notre présentation. C'était moi qui allais m'occuper de l'encadrement en coulisse de la demande, et j'étais assez stressée. Tori m'avait assuré que j'allais être parfaite et que ça serait un bon entrainement pour moi. Ma mission était la suivante : je devais jouer la complice et ensuite rester dans un coin, m'assurais que la demande se passait bien, enfin, je devais surveiller le travail des serveurs qui s'occuperaient du repas. Simple.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Tori entra en première, suivie de deux jeunes hommes. Je reconnus immédiatement M. Pedrad –dont j'avais déjà vu des photos. C'était un jeune homme de 27 ans, il était grand, métisse, et avait un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait un côté très charmeur. Comme sur les photos, il semblait très charmant. A côté de lui, était celui que nous avions dans notre dossier qualifié de 'complice'. C'était un ami de notre client qui allait, sous prétexte qu'il devait rejoindre une amie en urgence emmener la future fiancée au parc, et, ensuite, laisser M. Pedrad entrer en scène. Il faisait lui aussi un bon mètre quatre-vingt, et devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns, courts, mais ce qui me surprit le plus, ce fut ses yeux ils étaient d'un bleu profond assez peu ordinaire et –je devais l'avouer- il ne me laissait pas indifférente. Je secouai la tête et souris intérieurement.

-M. Pedrad, M. Johnson, laissez-moi vous présenter Mlle Prior qui a travaillé avec moi ces cinq dernières semaines pour rendre la soirée d'aujourd'hui mémorable, leur dit-elle.

Je m'approchai d'eux la main tendue, et ils me la serraient tous les deux chaleureusement.

-Comme prévu, commença Tori alors que les deux amis s'installaient autour de la table, M. Johnson vous irez chercher Mlle Matson à la sortie de sa salle de gym –M Pedrad aura prétexté un contretemps à son travail l'empêchant de venir lui-même. Mlle Prior vous enverra alors un faux-message indiquant que vous devez la retrouver en urgence au Millenium Park. Vous expliquerez donc à Mlle Matson que vous devez faire un détour et lui demanderez de vous accompagner, ne voulant pas avoir à parler seul à Mlle Prior –votre « ex »- le jour de la Saint Valentin. Beatrice vous attendra devant le Jay Pritzker Pavilion, elle demandera à vous parler en privé et vous indiquerez à Mlle Matson d'aller vous attendre sur la grande esplanade. Une fois qu'elle y sera, elle se rendra vite compte que l'esplanade est étrangement vide et M. Pedrad, vous ne devrez pas tarder à vous montrer et à poser la question. M. Johnson, vous aurez quant à vous finit votre rôle. »

Je relevai la tête une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Je me tournais alors vers notre client et son ami pour voir leur réaction. Je fus surprise de constaté que M. Johnson me regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Sous son regard je rougis alors qu'il se retourna vers son ami :

\- Et bien si avec tout ça elle ne te dit pas oui, ton cas sera vraiment désespéré mon pauvre Zeke, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

-C'est parfait Mesdames, je vous remercie infiniment pour le travail que vous avez effectué, répondit Zeke en ignorant la remarque de son ami avant de se lever.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Messieurs, nous restons en contact pour que cette soirée se passe comme prévu, conclut Tori.

Je tendis ma carte de Eaton's Planner –ou j'avais inscrit mon numéro de portable- à M. Johnson avant de lui expliquer en souriant:

-Enregistrez le numéro sur votre portable, notre petite scène paraîtra plus crédible que si vous recevez un message d'un numéro inconnu.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en prenant le papier. J'enregistre sous quel nom ? Me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de son écran.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à mettre Béatrice, lui dis-je rapidement.

Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

-Vous n'avez pas de surnom ou quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel ? Me demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Que notre supercherie fonctionne jusqu'au bout.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondis-je un peu prise au dépourvu. De toute façon, je joue le rôle de votre ex, vous n'avez qu'à enregistrer "ex", ajoutai-je sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

Il réfléchit quelque secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Tris. Béatrice, Tris, vous voyez. Ça sera parfait, ça vous va bien, termina-t-il avec un sourire en tapant rapidement sur son téléphone.

Je sentais que j'étais en train de devenir toute rouge –il allait vraiment falloir que je corrige ce tic. Un inconnu –qui plus est aussi attirant que M. Johnson- venait de me donner un surnom.

Le temps que je me remette, les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà sur le pas de la porte.

\- Béatrice, tu raccompagnes MM. Pedrad et Johnson, me demanda Tori.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Sur le chemin menant aux ascenseurs, les deux jeunes hommes discutaient en riant, et, une fois arrivés sur le palier, M. Pedrad se tourna vers moi :

\- Je vous dis à tout à l'heure mademoiselle Prior, je vais essayer quant à moi de me détendre un peu, ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Je lui souris un passant ma main dans mes cheveux –encore un de mes tics quand j'étais nerveuse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, déclara M. Johnson.

Je le regardai, surprise.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas toi qui va sortir la grande question ce soir ou t'assurer que tout se passe comme prévu sous peine d'être virer, lui répondit Zeke

\- Elle va vous dire oui, m'entendis-je dire.

Les deux me regardèrent, aussi étonnés que moi parce que je venais de déclarer.

-Enfin je veux dire que…Vous avez l'air très intentionné et je suis sûre que Mlle Matson tient à vous autant que vous tenez à elle, terminais-je sans osée regarder aucun des deux dans les yeux.

-Je pense sérieusement que je vais changer de meilleur ami, déclara soudain M. Pedrad. Béatrice est bien plus rassurante et compréhensive que toi Tobias, expliqua-t-il en riant alors que ce dernier secouait la tête avec un air désespéré.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'ascenseur pour arriver.

-A tout à l'heure Messieurs, dis-je alors qu'ils retenaient la porte ouverte pour me faire un dernier signe.

\- A tout à l'heure Tris, me répondis M. Johnson -Tobias. J'eus juste le temps de voir l'expression de surprise qui s'affichait sur le visage de M. Pedrad avant que la porte se refermait derrière eux, et, qu'encore une fois, je tournai au rouge pivoine.

 **Point de vue : Tobias :**

\- Il y a un contre temps, on va devoir faire demi-tour Shauna, annonçai-je en faisant demi-tour à l'intersection de Michigan Avenue et de E. Lake street.

Il était 18h30 et je venais de la récupérer à la sortie de la gym. Tris m'avait envoyé un message quelques minutes auparavant pour me dire que tout était prêt.

\- Quel contre temps ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise en changeant la radio.

\- C'est Tris, elle veut que je la rejoigne au Millenium Park, expliquai-je. Elle dit que c'est urgent.

\- Tris ? Répéta-t-elle en levant le sourcil. Qui est Tris ?

\- C'est mon ex, répondis-je rapidement

\- Et quand ton ex te demande de faire demi-tour juste pour elle tu le fais toi ? Souleva-t-elle.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes pour être sûr que ma réponse ne m'enfoncerait pas davantage cette fois ci.

\- C'est compliqué entre nous, dis-je simplement. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Elle souffla en regardant l'heure sur son portable alors que je trouvai une place pour me garer.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle, mais Zeke m'a dit qu'on sortait ce soir et qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, donc il faut que tu me ramènes avant 19h15. C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, au cas où tu aurais oublié, ajouta-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, répondis-je, et je m'assurerai personnellement que tu auras bien ta surprise, ajoutais-je, tout sourire, en sortant de la voiture.

Je sortis rapidement avant de me dirigeai vers le Jay Pritzker Pavilion, alors que Shauna envoyait un message à Zeke pour le prévenir qu'elle serait un peu en retard. Je souris intérieurement. Zeke et moi non connaissions depuis le jardin d'enfant et il avait rencontré Shauna alors qu'ils avaient à peine 19 ans. Depuis ils étaient inséparables, et j'étais vraiment heureux pour mon meilleur ami qui s'apprêtait à se fiancer !

De loin, j'aperçus Tris qui se trouvait –comme prévu- devant l'entrée du bâtiment, les mains sur les hanches, avec une fausse moue énervée au visage. Elle jouait très bien l'ex en colère !

-Tu n'as qu'à aller m'attendre sur la grand esplanade, soufflais-je à Shauna. Elle veut me parler en privé, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête avant de criait en s'éloignant :

-Tu ne m'oublies pas !

\- Aucun risque, murmurais-je pour moi-même en riant sous cape.

Je rejoignis alors Tris, et, une fois que je fus à sa hauteur, et après s'être assuré que Shauna était bien partie, elle me dit un peu anxieuse :

-Tout s'est bien passé, elle ne se doute de rien ?

\- Tout est parfait, elle m'a même demandé de ne pas traîner parce que Zeke lui a 'promis une surprise ce soir' et qu'elle ne veut pas le faire attendre, ajoutai-je en imitant ma meilleure amie.

Tris me fit un grand sourire. Elle avait troqué ses escarpins et sa jupe noir de ce matin pour une simple paire de jeans et des baskets, et n'en était que plus jolie. Elle avait également détaché ses boucles blondes qui lui retombaient désormais sur les épaules et jusqu'aux omoplates. Cependant, elle avait gardé son superbe sourire que j'avais pu entrevoir quand je l'avais rencontrée et qui illuminait tant son visage. Sa fraicheur, sa beauté et sa spontanéité faisait sans conteste d'elle la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue. Je devais la regarder depuis un peu trop longtemps car ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée et elle me dit :

-Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun, lui dis-je rapidement. Si ce n'est que vous êtes, à mon sens, bien trop jolie pour passer la soirée de la Saint Valentin seule, a organisé la demande en mariage de quelqu'un d'autre, ajoutais-je.

Du quoi de l'œil, je vis qu'elle était maintenant toute rouge, mais elle ne dit rien. S'en suivi un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne me dise en me montrant le bâtiment :

\- Je vais monter m'assurer que tout se passe bien pour le traiteur en cuisine et que Mlle Matson est bien aux côtés de M. Pedrad. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous le souhaitez, ajouta-t-elle.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je pense que j'aimerais rester encore un peu.

Je pris son silence pour un oui, et la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Nous montions les escaliers sans bruit et une fois arrivés en haut, je réalisai que je ne m'étais même pas vraiment présenté à elle.

\- Excusez-moi, lui dis-je en me retournant, je m'appelle Tobias, enchanté ! Et j'aimerai qu'on se tutoie si ça ne te dérange pas, ajoutais-je.

Au début surprise, elle finit par me répondre en souriant:

\- Béatrice –enfin Tris comme tu préfères- enchantée !

Après avoir vu Zeke et Shauna en pleine démonstration affective à travers les larges baies vitrées du bâtiment, nous en avions conclu que la demande s'était bien passée, et il ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer que le service prévu ensuite se passerait comme prévu. Tris avait appelé l'agence pour rassurer sa patronne et lui dire que tout se passait bien et nous nous étions tranquillement installés sur l'un des sofas en face des fenêtres, vérifiant de temps en temps que tout allait bien en bas sur l'esplanade, tout en laissant au couple son intimité.

Il était presque 21h et nous nous étions préparé des sandwiches dans un coin de la cuisine ou le traiteur s'activait à finir son repas. J'avais découvert qu'en plus d'être sublime, Tris avait 24 ans, était célibataire, dotée une générosité à tout épreuve et avait autre chose qu'un petit pois à la place du cerveau contrairement à la plupart des autres filles avait que j'avais côtoyées ces dernières années.

\- Alors, d'où est venue ton envie d'organiser des demandes en marriages ? Lui demandais-je en lui tentant le verre d'eau que j'étais parti lui chercher

\- Eh bien, j'ai toujours su que je voulais travailler dans l'évènementiel, commença-t-elle. J'ai un bon rapport avec les gens et c'est un domaine qui m'a toujours intéressée. J'ai fait mes études à Philadelphie, mais quand la fac m'a proposé ce stage je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde : Eaton's planner est le leader dans ce domaine, précisa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas encore si organiser des demandes en mariage est ce que je ferais, mais c'est ce service qu'on m'a proposé, conclut-elle en attrapant une tomate cerise dans le bol posé devant nous. Mais parle-moi plutôt de toi, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. Je ne connais rien de toi.

\- Il n'y a rien à connaître, dis-je un peu gêné.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup parlé de moi. Les gens me jugeaient souvent dès que je commençais à parler de ma vie privée et je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher avec elle. Mais Tris était différente, je le sentais. Et pour une fois, j'avais envie de parler franchement à une fille qui me plaisait vraiment.

\- Pour faire court, j'ai 27 ans et j'ai monté une start up dans la publicité il y a deux ans. J'ai toujours vécu à Chicago. En ce moment je suis en coloc avec Zeke –mais plus pour très longtemps je pense maintenant qu'il va se marier. Shauna et Zeke sont mes meilleurs amis, il y a aussi Uriah –le frère de Zeke- et sa petite-amie Marlene. On s'entend tous bien mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez solitaire en réalité, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne sors pas souvent avec des filles et que je suis assez maladroit avec toi parce que tu me plais vraiment, beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de ressentir ça .

J'avais vraiment envie de me mettre une claque à ce moment précis. Je n'en avais jamais révélé autant sur moi à une personne – qui plus est une personne que je venais de rencontrer quelques heures auparavant- et je venais en plus de lui dire clairement qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent. Quand je me retournai pour voir sa réaction, je fus content de constater qu'elle me regardait aussi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je passai mon bras sur le dos du canapé, et remarquai alors le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu :

\- J'ai terminé Mademoiselle. Mes serveurs ont fini de débarrasser, la cuisine est propre et le jeune couple est reparti il y a quelques minute. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ou bien je peux partir ?

\- Oh, merci beaucoup Monsieur, répondis Tris en se levant en vitesse pour aller serrer la main du cuisinier. C'est parfait, je garde votre carte de visite et je suis sûre que l'agence n'hésitera pas à vous conseiller à d'autres clients dorénavant, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Ce dernier la remercia encore une fois avant de s'éclipser rapidement et de nous laisser seuls.

\- Il se fait tard, déclara Tris en revenant devant moi. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je travaille demain, ajouta-t-elle en baillant.

Je me relevai alors à mon tour et partis chercher nos vestes que nous avions déposées dans le hall d'entrée. Je l'aidai à mettre la sienne avant d'enfiler rapidement mon sweat. En ressortant ma tête, je trouvai une Tris hilare en face de moi qui contenait difficilement ses rires malgré la fatigue.

-Tes cheveux, me dit-elle en me faisant signe de les aplatir.

J'essayai en vain de me recoiffer, mais, sans miroir, la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu.

Elle soupira avant de me faire un sourire. Rapidement elle s'approcha de moi, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de dompter mes mèches rebelles. Quand elle eut terminé, elle remit ses pieds à terre avant d'ajouter :

-Beaucoup mieux !

Elle ne se trouvait toujours qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle était déjà emmitouflée dans sa veste, et, malgré ses yeux fatigués, elle était toujours aussi belle, et j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Sans réfléchir, je comblais donc l'espace qui nous séparait et posait doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'effet de surprise passé, elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à mon baiser. Elle passa doucement ses mains autour de mon cou alors que j'enroulai mais bras autour de sa taille. On se sépara, haletant, pour reprendre chacun notre respiration. Je collais mon front contre le sien avant de lui souffler :

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Tris.


End file.
